


Platonically Genuine

by BlueQuill_Boops_You



Series: Blue's Oneshots [1]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Angst, But mostly angst, Episode One of Blue's stupid oneshots, Fluff, Gen, I don't ship them at all haha, If you ship Pit and Dark Pit please don't expect that here, Slight gore?, Spoilers to The "Hard-Core Reset" of One Big Smashy Family, Yes I tagged Joker twice even though he was just mentioned, him not having a canon name makes shit diffcult lmao, i doubt anyone is gonna be super bothered by it, yes I'm writing a ficlet shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueQuill_Boops_You/pseuds/BlueQuill_Boops_You
Summary: [Spoiler alert, I'm bad at titling and naming things]Based on a conversation I and other members of the One Big Smashy Family Discord Server, where it basically tackles how family 'n siblings don't say they love each other.Yes this is a long oneshot.No I have no shame for making this.OkayIHaveSomeShameBut I hope you enjoy it!





	Platonically Genuine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Audiomedic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audiomedic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [One Big Smash-y Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470526) by [Audiomedic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audiomedic/pseuds/Audiomedic). 



It was a quaint, mundane day within the dining hall.

Well, as quaint as being in a giant room with elemental children, antrophromorpic animals, and people with guns. You know, the usual inside the somehow homey _Super Smash Brothers_ Mansion. It had become routine for most of the smash cast to eat at about Twelve P.M. to One Thirty P.M., or even Two for the stragglers that took extra snacks or just longer to eat.

And longer to eat they sure did take.

The “Alternative” Villains Club, as they’ve been dubbed by their peers, was as lively as ever of course. At this table of Buffoons sat the one and only Pit, his doppelganger Dark Pit, Mario Mario, The Loveable Player Two Luigi and Daisy, The Dededelightful King, and others such as Kirby, Green Yoshi along with the other rainbow of Yoshis if they’d ever sit down, and lastly, Ness and Lucas. It was quite the odd gang and assortment of beings, and yet they all fit together like a defined puzzle. They all seemed deep in conversation, laughing together at the same jokes and getting excited at pivotal points in each other’s tales.

From a distance, it looked really fun, honestly.

Then came the moment were everyone had become hushed, and only Mario spoke.

“Well-a…” The red overalled plumber rubbed the back of his neck with his gloved hand, his mannerisms causing Luigi to become more aware of his brother's words. “When I was younger, as I’ve-a said before, Yoshi was my caretaker for the first few months of my life,” There was a small smile on his face, as he continued to speak. “So-a… at one point, when I met him again in my life, I-a told him I loved him, of course.” While his wording could use work, given the conversation topic at hand, the table understood. Kirby interjected with a small, confused babble, sparking a soft chuckle from Mario. The little puffball, while definitely being mature in certain regards, was definitely lost within the conversation. “No, not that type of love, Kirby.” Mario’s shoulders eased slightly. The man was a very public, and seemingly confident figure. He definitely did have an aura of confidence when it comes to pretty much everything, but when he spoke of his own trial, he’d feel his teeth clench slightly. It was nothing compared to how Luigi is on a regular Tuesday, but it was definitely something Mario had started to become accustomed to, albeit, slowly, during his stay here in the mansion. 

Dedede gave his trademark hearty laugh, before retorting with a somewhat teasing, “Who knew ol’ Mario had a soft spot under all them layers, huh?” The penguin began to laugh again, and the slightly embarrassed laugh from the flagship character caused Daisy to step into the fray.

“Hey! We don’t see you talking much about Dreamland yourself, do we?” She had a point, but the remark was equally as teasing to the king as the king’s had been to Mario. Luigi, who was next to her softly nodded, giving his two cents as well.

“While we don’t say it out loud, we all do feel love for each other, e-even if it isn’t romantic.” He displayed a shy smile, as he fiddled with a squishy stressball in his hands. He continued; “In fact, I’d say you love Kirby yourself, don’t you, King?” While the statement was matter-of-factly, it didn't come of that was as Luigi’s smile grew, and Daisy only sat next to him astonished. Was this her Luigi? Where did this type of wit come from?

No matter, she was all in for her influence on Luigi.

Practically cornered, Dedede waved his arms in front of his torso dismissively, before it’s speed began slowing down as he gave it some thought. “Er… I ‘pose you’re right," The king gave a quick glance at the pink marshmallow, before looking back at Mario. "I guess I'd say I sure would miss clobberin' the tiny oaf if he wasn't around."

The table had a light laugh, admittedly it was slightly awkward from Mario, because he knew Dedede had misunderstood him. He didn't point that out, however. 

This newfound silence, the slight pause in the conversation, did make a certain light angel begin to speak. 

"So Mario," He looked at Mario with his soft blue eyes, pausing in thought before continuing, "Do you say it to Luigi too? That you love him?" The child, while much older than any of them, tilted his head slightly like a confused and observant puppy. His eyes shifted from brother to brother every so often, as Luigi's face was slightly flustered on account of the question.

"I have before, haven't I, Weeg?" Mario's confidence seemed to return, but merely to lightly tease his brother. Daisy didn't glare, but instead gazed at the interaction. Sure, she can be a hardass sometimes, but when it comes to things she should learn, like say how to make the social environment comfortable for her and her boyfriend, she did can her sass and listen instead.

Luigi huffed, crossing his arms and averting his eyes to the ground. He mumbled, "Y-yes, you have. But you could've answered that question yourself, Mario!" Luigi seemed to not entirely appreciate it being pushed on him, but he was far from upset. If he was upset, then Lucas would've probably asked Ness to tell Mario to cut it. The smaller boys never really participated in the conversation at the table, but they did like to just be there. For Lucas, and by extension Ness, this type of inclusion was perfect for them. Luigi cleared his throat slightly, before finishing off with, "It's not bad to tell your brother — or family for that matter — that you love them. It-its… nice. You need to let them know you care, t-too." The way he ended the conversation was more as a learning experience for the children, which seemed to work as the PSI duo engaged in their own conversation about it via staring. Yoshi, even while not a child, looked at Mario quietly, which inevitably lead to a pat from the plumber.

Everyone seemed to take a moment to break off from the whole table and engage in small talk with those they've had more time with. Mario and Yoshi, Luigi and Daisy, and even Dedede and Kirby, even if those two weren't as close as the others were, they still didn't outright hate each other. Far from it, in all respects.

There was just one duo who didn't exchange words.

Dark Pit had been quiet the whole conversation. He hadn't been listening for the most part, however he did momentarily check in when he recognized Pit's voice. He was staring off into the distance, his chin in the palm of both of his hands as his elbows were in a seemingly uncomfortable, but poised position. His soft crimson eyes lazily stared forwards, occasionally looking around for something or someone. There seemed to be no success however, as he let out a faint sigh and went back to thinking.

Which didn't last long when the rag on his shoulder pad had been pulled lightly. He flinched slightly, being caught off guard, yet conscious enough to hear Pit apologize. There was a soft wave of guilt as he heard the other say "I'm sorry," when he had nothing to be sorry about. Everything that had transpired in the past week was his fault, after all. _Noone was at fault, but the treacherous blackheart himself._

Dark looked over at Pit without adjusting his body, accidentally sharply saying "What." He stared at the other for what felt like an eternity with no words spoken, and he naturally just went back to thinking. His mind did register something however. A hesitant and soft phrase from Pit that he wouldn't expect to hear.

"Dark... I love you."

This, while could've been misheard and even misinterpreted, did the trick for Dark, as he gave Pit his attention. There was a silence looming over the table, dread as the others had heard what Pit had told his clone and abruptly stopped their conversations. In the moment, Dark didn't register their silence. All he could realize was how small Pit was. Pit's shoulders were stiff as the boy himself looked down, awaiting for a verbal answer, or maybe even a physical attack. His laurel crown was crooked as he fiddled with his hands. Feeling the dread of the moment, Dark had found his voice.

"What did you say?"

Pit looked up from his hands, his wings still folded as he fixed the giant brace he wore on his forearm. "I said--" He paused again, looking over at Mario as if pleading for help of any kind. Mario simply nodded at Pit softly, which seemed to give the angel enough confidence to continue. "I said I… love you." His voice still softened and lowered in its second half, but it was somehow firm and loud enough to hear. The air around them became denser, as the whole world around Dark seemed to pause.

 _He said that… to me?_  
_The hell prompted that-?_  
_There was no way that Pit meant that. No way!_

Dark, just two weeks ago had beat the living Hades out of Pit for seemingly just calling him "Pittoo" again. Just two weeks ago he had expressed himself, naught through words, but through might. He went about the whole situation incorrectly as before the fight even happened, he had been holding a grudge towards Pit for forgetting about Tiki. Of course Dark liked Tiki. It was the stupid thing about being two sides of the same coin. And while the feelings for Tiki within him have began to subside for some unknown reason, the rage still remained, and it remained strong. It wasn't until Dark was told what had really happened at the temple — as Pit's flesh and wings melted into the pit of lava like a popsicle on a bright summer day, the blood-curdling scream the boy gave as he felt his life being cut short — his blood boiled not for Pit, but for himself. It was due to _his own_ actions that everyone had an unspoken distance with him because they saw him as someone whom could easily just break loose at any moment. He felt miserable about it. He hated succumbing to his rage when it isn't justified. And it wasn't made better when he was standing over Pit, and instead of hearing a swear or swatting away the boy's hands in combat, the bloodied angel instead thanked him, for he had regained his memory. 

It made him feel sick. 

He wondered how in the world did Pit forgive him. How in the world Lucas could even bring himself to say to Dark that it was okay, despite Dark being able to see very clearly that the boy was shaking, even if he was wearing a smile. How during the moments he would leave his room, the moment they met in the halls, he didn't gain disgust, but sympathy from Joker and they had a talk about it — which venting was something Dark couldn't admit he wasn't good at — and in the end Joker left him alone with a soft smile and a promise that "It'll be okay". How Palutena, a person who wanted him eliminated when he was created, simply sighed and told him that Pit really did forgive him.

So why was Pit saying that he loved him?

_Maybe he hit his head too hard on the floor?_

He wondered, and to him, this was a reasonable guess. He stared straight at Pit, as he watched the newfound confidence dwindle. The air above them smelled of pizza and the rest of the dining hall once again returned in volume for Dark. He felt the eyes of his table on him, as he opened his mouth to speak.

"I- yeah. I love you too, I guess."

Did he mean it? Not romantically, of course. He did however, have an unspoken respect for Pit. And off record he would admit that he can't help but envy how easily compatible Pit is with others. 

It came off as wrapped in anxiety, yet it was just the thing that perked up Pit.

"Y-you mean it?"

Pit's signature, goofy smile, with a bit of strain on it showed. Dark looked away from Pit, grabbing his tray to throw out the uneaten pizza. He paused, responding after slight hesitation.

"Yeah, I mean it."

It felt weird to say it to Pit, but from gathering what he did hear, it could describe how he felt about his light counterpart. However, he would not say at what level this love was at, though.

He turned his back on the other and threw out the pizza, placing the tray where it belongs. Before he could dare walk to his room, there was an abrupt sound that he somehow picked up on, followed by murmurs from the table he sat at. He looked back to Pit, who, against what he was truly hoping, was flushed and had started crying. His body shook softly as the murmurs from the table had only caused Pit to sniffle softly. _He didn’t want to be crying._

There was a slight gaze from others away from the table as Dark had suddenly opened his wings and made a loose cocoon for Pit as he went to the light angel’s level. Stray feathers fell off his raven wings, and while they weren’t any bigger than fledgling sized in height, yet they were well enough for what Dark had began to subconsciously do. 

_Why was he doing this?_

It was… out of character for him. He felt the need to grab the other’s arm just long enough to apologize, and then push him away again like he has done time and time again. It was such a strange, but strong desire. With his eyes, he looked over at the Mario Brothers, and they got the memo to help him. Kirby was the last to catch on, but he only did the moment everyone had made a circle around Pit and began walking from the table.

“Third floor.” Dark muttered to no one specifically, but it was meant for the group. Kirby followed behind them, looking around as he’d gotten the impression they were shielding Pit like bodyguards do to someone important in the movies. Dedede caught wind of this, but simply patted Kirby and continued walking. This stopped the puffball, but not for long as he ran after them. “Okay okay,” They had made it to what seemed to be Dark’s room if the lone raven feather at its base was any indicator. What was it, the guy’s molting season? “You guys are not coming in, shoo.” His voice was firm, but it was Mario who got the others to leave. Kirby was the one who had the most trouble leaving, but Lucas had gotten a hold of the puffball’s little numb, and lead him off.

 _Thank you._ Dark sighed, glancing at Pit before taking a single key out of a sleeve on the fluff anklet of his sandals and opened his own room door. Pit had mostly stopped crying and realized Dark was going to let Pit into his room was practically unheard of, so naturally he began to object. “Dark, you don’t have to let m-me into your room! I’m not crying anymore, s-see?” He looked directly at the other, and sure, he wasn’t crying, but he was still flustered and very easily able to continue crying. In Dark's mind, he didn't buy that bull, and just proceeded to unlock his room.

Dark tried to not focus on the fact Pit was calling him, well… Dark. 

He simply stared at the other, before softly saying, “Close the door behind you.” He continued to stare for a moment more, before glancing at the ground. Something about Pitt- _Dark’s…_ tone drew Pit in, curiosity scarily drawing him in. As he was instructed, he closed the door after stepping into the room. Almost immediately, Pit glanced about, noting the worrying amount of feathers laying about on the floor, but mostly by the closet and on his own bed. There was a faint scent of salsa coming from the trash, but other than the sheets being very messily tossed against the walls, and the fact the walls of Dark’s room were a dark royal blue acquitted with black curtains, and even tinted windows, nothing was out of the ordinary.

There was a silence between them, before, “Don’t get used to it.” Dark practically spat, which just caused Pit to flinch, if anything. He noticed, of course. “Look I-” He sighed, his hands rested on his legs. “I wanted to talk, that’s all.” He kicked at a chair in front of him, as Pit walked over to it and waited for Dark to reel his foot back, before sitting on the cushioned chair quietly. Pit rubbed his eyes, still embarrassed to had started crying in the dining room. He softly chuckled, having thought of something to lighten his spirits. Dark hadn’t been paying attention, looking off into a stray corner of his room as he gathered his thoughts.

“Are you okay?”

He looked at Pit, seemingly bewildered as he began to improv. “Yeah yeah, yeah.” He huffed, before rolling his shoulders and beginning to speak once more. “Look, I don’t appreciate how you just let me off the hook.” Pit opened his mouth to argue against whatever Dark was going on about, but he continued. “Fucking suck it in for a moment, eh? When I think of you I think of an utter dumbass who can put up a decent fight, not a fucking pussy that just quits and lets the hurting come at him. The fuck happened with that, huh? I beat the ever lovin’ shit out of you, and you _thank_ me?! I could be cocky and take that as a victory of mine, but nooo- you didn’t even try.”

Pit interrupted, “Look, I said thank you because I finally remembered Tiki.” He chuckled lightly, before continuing, “I probably would’ve not had you not done that, so thank you.” Pit smiled, entirely fine with getting in a fight with Dark if it meant he got his memory back. _Pit was fine, he said._

Pit was being honest, but being honest didn’t stop Dark from becoming upset about it. “There you go again! Who the hell says thank you when they get beaten to a pulp?!” Dark stood up from the bed abruptly, making Pit flinch and almost instinctively go into a ball formation.

“Dark, I-I-”

“No Pit, you don’t fucking get it, do you?!” Dark’s face had become flustered over time. Pit looked at the other in what could be described as boiled fear, his pupils shrunken and his arms loosely in front of himself as a method to protect himself. “I was fucking stupid! I let my anger get the fucking better of me, and I beat the shit out of you. I did that shit and despite you thanking me, I was still mad. Now you’re fucking scared of me. Don’t think I didn’t fucking notice you calling me _Dark_ because you don’t want to piss me off by calling me Pittoo. For fucks sake, you have your arms in front of you right now because you think I can hit you at any damn moment!” Dark crossed his arms, his nails digging at his flesh from how hard he was doing it. Dark sat back down on his bed, his leg bouncing as he tried to keep himself contained from going off on Pit or turning it on himself.

Pit hesitantly huffed, being faced with this all in one go sure was something. He lowered his arms, crossing them, and rubbing them softly. The light angel looked down at the ground before he spoke in a low tone, “I was hurt, other than bodily, of course.” He paused, glancing out the window for a moment. “Ever since I broke the Mirror of Truth, I’ve looked at you as not my clone, but a friend.” He awkwardly laughed, releasing his grip on his own arms. “I know you never really liked me, and part of me thought while you were beating me up that you not liking me as a person was proven. I thought you hated me, that if it didn’t affect you, you’d rather have me dead. So maybe… even if you don’t like me… I hope we can get along again, please?” Pit finally looked back at Dark, whom was looking right back at him.

**Pit took a risk.**

He stood up slowly, walking carefully towards the raven-winged boy, standing in front of him idly. There was a pause, before Dark spoke to Pit without looking up and instead solemnly looking forwards. “What’s… your deal? I can very easily hurt you. I have before. Why aren’t you scared? What pushes you to just not give up on me?” It was a ramble of questions, but Pit didn’t bother answering all of them. There was the silence of the room again, as the duo both thought of one simple thing.

What is he going to do?

“Look, you can leave if you w-” Dark started, but was interrupted by a weak embrace from Pit.

“I don’t care, okay!? I wish you’d stop pushing me and Lady Palutena away.” His words fall naught on deaf ears, but mute voice. “We worry about you, a lot. I know you don’t like people coddling you, or you don’t like when that type of attention is shone on you, but know I don’t hate you. Yes, you can be a jerk to me, but I know you don’t really mean it! I don’t care if you believe me or not-” His hug became tighter. “But you’ve locked us out, open the door and let us in. Or something. I’m trying to think on how to say what I’m thinking, Lady Palutena is better at these things,” Pit laughed heartily. “Can you… please say sorry to yourself, Pittoo?”

Dark had finally let go of his arms, leaving indents in his skin as he released the grip on his arms. There was a slight relief with the pressure being lifted from being ingrained in those spots. The nailbeds of his left hand were a tell-tale sign of how deeply he had been holding onto himself. He still felt… insulted. But was it worth fighting over? He gazed at the two empty jars of salsa sauce that were somewhat tucked neatly next to the trash, that being his meal without leaving the room per say. How long had he truly been in here?

“Can… it wait?” Dark parted his lips, concealing his hands.

Pit had finally let go after feeling Dark’s movement, much to the appeasement of the other. “Saying sorry?”

“Mhm…” Dark paused, an urge rising as he finally had the power to close his wings. He reeled his gaze back to Pit, before softly asking, “Can I be left alone for a bit?”

There was hesitance with not only Pit, but as well as Dark. One didn’t know what to respond with, and the other feared on how he would have to respond. The silence however, didn’t last long. 

Pit walked away from the other, heading towards the door, looking over his shoulder “I don’t think you will, but if you’re feeling better and want to talk, I’m next door!” Pit chirped, loosely putting his hand on the doorknob, before firmly grasping it and turning it, opening the door at last. There was another pause, as Pit seemingly waited for another response. He grew admittedly uncomfortable however, stepping out the door and giving Pittoo a thumbs up along with his smile ‘n laugh combo. A moment later, the door to Dark Pit’s room had been closed.

But was it entirely? Possibly not. There was one thing Dark Pit knew, however. It was irrefutable despite the worn and salsa smell he’d grown accustomed to. The calming sea walls that kept the brightness of the room low. The guitar next to the closet laying on its stand, idly.

He hated to admit it, but Pit was right. He did need the help.

_Fucking asshole of a brother he is._

And for the first time in a while, in comfortable solitude, Dark Pit laughed genuinely.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh damn you read it all okay,,  
> I apologize for wasting your time uwu
> 
> Have a nice day tho  
> Maybe drop a oneshot prompt if you want? I dunno, I need to get back into writing.


End file.
